


A Matter of Bloodline

by Insert_UrSoul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon AU, Gen, Major Characters will be tagged once they appear, Minor minecraft mechanics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Tommy-centric, Tubbo-centric, somewhat ooc, switching POV, took some inspo from dnd but you dont hear that from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_UrSoul/pseuds/Insert_UrSoul
Summary: In a world where dragons and magic exists, a human Tommy is mistaken as a demon and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, thats it smile
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	A Matter of Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> ok listen, I wrote this like a few months ago and then left it to collect dust bc I'm lowkey embarrassed of it (this was my first time writing nonfictional characters) 
> 
> I decided to post it now bc I'm actually considering on continuing this... whatever this is. Look, I just wanna try worldbuilding using my favourite ccs, thats it
> 
> Note that English isn't my first language nor is it my second so please go easy on me. Don't be shy to point out any mistakes!!
> 
> Also, watch out for the tags just in case and stay safe! :]

It all started when Tubbo caught Tommy in the middle of his grand heist to gain more money through a honest and well-meaning labour... AKA robbing a person blind.

The tallest of the two was initially caught off-guard with the other's sudden appearance but quickly managed to drag him into his plan despite being total strangers- the beauty of being young and chaotic.

Tubbo, being on the run from the netherworld and had never met another demon his age (because of course Tommy is a demon just like him, why else would he be comfortable in his demonic presence?), was eager to follow his lead. Although their mugging plan went haywire the moment their mortal victim pulled out a knife to mug them instead, they had a lot of fun that time running away and throwing rocks at the slow ex-victim-turned-mugger-chaser. 

They became friends so quickly that Tubbo couldn't help but to wonder if Tommy used a befriend spell on him or not. He didn't feel anything off though.

The demon was also admittedly a bit confused as to why Tommy would even resort to natural ways of committing crimes when they could just magic humans to be more susceptible to their tricks but he eventually came up with the conclusion that Tommy probably didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. All spells are ultimately retraceable to their casters if you know where to search and the last thing they want is to be caught red-handed by other demons or maybe even mages.

The one golden rule to all demons of the netherworld was to never stay in the mortal realm for too long and Tubbo didn't plan on going back home for a long, long time. Apparently his new companion seemed to share his view as well if his secret base was to hint at anything. If the demon would've guessed, Tommy probably had stayed in the mortal realm for far longer than any demon he had ever known thus Tubbo was eager to know his secret on how he managed to avoid detection for so long. Young and so carefree, Tommy was practically a walking legend to the young demon.

Days spent with the taller demon made Tubbo realise just how much challenging life in the mortal realm can be without constantly resorting to magic for everything mundane. The demon had never seen Tommy shed his mortal body even once throughout his stay in his (theirs now since Tubbo made it clear to Tommy that he's staying) base. They also never spoken once about their status as demons living as humans so Tubbo couldn't help but to think that he was probably meant to be a mortal with how natural it was for him to act as one. 

Days playing outside, foraging the forest together and visiting the city for a heist or a supply run was the best when it was with his partner in crime. Tubbo would've totally believed it if somebody told him that Tommy was actually his long-lost twin with how great of a dynamic they have. Ever so often he would wonder what it would be like if he had never chanced upon meeting Tommy and that thought really disturbs him. He literally can't imagine living in a world without his friend now that he's used to waking up and doing chores together. With Tommy, he felt as if they were nigh invincible.

At least that was the case until one day Tommy has caught a really awful fever. Despite what legends claim, demons can also fall into mortal sickness if they're not in touch with their demonic side for too long. With Tommy refusing to ever use magic, it was no surprise that he's more at risk for catching diseases. It also doesn't help at all for the fact that they were playing in the rain yesterday.

"S' so unfair." Tommy had grumbled as he sniffed and rubbed his runny nose in irritation. "Why the hell am I sick while you're not?!"

"Well, you did sleep with your clothes all soaking wet while I changed." Tubbo reasoned, knowing that it was one of the reason why he didn't catch a fever as well.

He had recently used magic to keep the fire in their house-shack going since he wasn't very good at it like Tommy. Despite how much he wants to follow Tommy's excellent example on how to be human, he really can't be bothered with those kind of menial tasks that can be solved so easily and effortlessly using magic. Sure, he could ask for the taller one's help on teaching him but knowing Tommy, he would never let him live this one down if he knew.

"This sucks man, my head is pounding and my throat burns like the Nether. I want out, out!" The sick teenager continued to rant as he weakly wiggled around his nest of a bed. "End this suffering big man!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic Tommy, it'll just go away in a few days."

And that was that.

Except... the fever had gotten worse. His temperature had slowly increased and his voice sounded like glass being grated against a jagged surface every time he tried to speak. Tubbo had to spoon feed him porridge with how drowsy he was and he's getting really, really scared for his friend. 

All of the medicines he stole and herbs he picked did nothing to stave off the illness. It has even come to the point where Tubbo tried to find a human doctor to no avail. At his mind's end with a loud coughing Tommy in the background, the demon knew he had to use magic or else risk losing his friend entirely. He would gladly lose their freedom and independence if it means saving Tommy. 

Well, even if they did get hoisted back into the Netherworld, he's sure that the tall boy would have a plan to get them out. He's smarter than he let's on sometimes, a quality that's really helpful in fooling gullible victims into giving up their possessions. They just need to be patient and hope that the other demons would just see them as dumb runts who has no idea on what they're up against.

So Tubbo spent two days trying to collect the necessary ingredients for the healing potion and a full night trying to brew it as perfectly as possible. He had never done a healing one before, only ever needing harming ones to hurt people so the brewing process was really strange for him. He tried using as little magic as he possibly can in empowering the potion and hoped it was enough. Enchanting items to be magical is safe as long as no demon was around to be in close contact with it to sense it's properties.

Directly using healing magic was too dangerous, a scouting demon is bound to notice the demonic magic traces even from a hundred miles away. All demons sense magic traces differently, some by smell and some by sight. Tubbo had heard of a demon who can hear them and wondered if they could ever sleep at night living in the Netherworld which is constantly powered by demonic magic itself.

So with a slight bit of hesitation, Tubbo carefully poured the mixture into Tommy's drink and hoped that his buddy wouldn't mind the strange sour taste. Thankfully, his friend barely even reacted to the flavour, having slowly downed a quarter of it before going back to sleep. Tubbo realized with a sense of dread that Tommy hasn't talked for a while now and he hoped it would work as soon as possible.

It was supposed to be discreet. Simple. Easy. Nobody was going to notice. Already has Tommy began to heal and talk more, a big win in Tubbo's book despite having to go through his ramblings and complaints. Even if Tommy was walking at a more painfully slower pace than usual, the demon was determined to make up for their loss time and decreased supplies by playing off another game of pickpocket at a town during their annual midyear festival. They were supposed to be living like they were peacefully as humans. Everything is going to be okay.

...

"See, I was minding my own business when my fox buddies told me about something particular." A man with wild orange hair had said as he calmly turned to face them just as they were getting ready to leave their house. "Didn't expect for there to be two of you brats but a job's a job."

Tubbo's blood ran cold when he noticed the signature Netherworld officer badge on the man's right arm sleeve. It depicts all 12 eyes of Ender in a neat circle with a white four-edged star in the middle.

Two lines of words accompanied the symbol directly below it.

Scouter. Rank B.

They're screwed.

"Who the fuck--" Tommy managed to say before Tubbo took his hand and bolted.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have twitter but I mainly use it to like and retweet sbi content & mctwt. I would love to follow any active fans, especially sleepytwt. The name handle is the same as this ao3 account.
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask!


End file.
